File talk:Marris Derma, one-eyed purple anime character..jpg
Not one eyed that is just a concept pic =/ Marrisnakov 05:18, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Well, Marris, I can't blame ya. She's purdy... No! Have to remember Bay! Bay. Bay... anyway, you're a lesbian just for her? I don't quite understand. Nitty 05:23, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Not just for her but she is very hot and she is perfect because she is bi and isn't a butch weirdo Marrisnakov 05:26, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. So, are you a hardcore never-touch-a-penis lesbian, or bisexual, or what? I hate the whole 30 different flavors of sex. It's like the best Coldstone Creamery on Earth, but the labels are all written in Sandskrit and Precursor. Nitty 05:29, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :I am bi but I don't go for guys much Marrisnakov 05:30, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::Understandable. Well, that's enough about sex. In my "Ice Cream Flavours = Seperate Fetishes" thought, I connected anal with chocolate. ... So, are you going to download Mothership Zeta? Nitty 05:33, 3 August 2009 (UTC) probably I just need decide between mothership zeta or just waiting for bioshock 2 and army of two... two Marrisnakov 05:36, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Why don't they just call it "Army of Four"? Although, Left 8 Dead doesn't have quite the same ring to it... Nitty 05:37, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Its "The 40th day" btw look listen to the songs on my userpage.another thing I wanted to ask before we change off the whole marris subject.. which site did you go on? Marrisnakov 05:40, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Place called Aryion or something. Looked like a forum, but they were speaking some sort of nerd that I'm not fluent in. Sounded like an RPG or something. Nitty 05:43, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Yea they are the vore-tards that like hard vore and being burned by acid =/ basically if they die from it they like it but marris and the whole cast are alien and "absorb" energy I know its weird.Don't let the freaks scare you off Marrisnakov 05:45, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I'm a furry. Bane of ED, and the collective troll empire. Ain't no thing weird enough to scare me anymore. Nitty 05:49, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Ever heard of furry-vore?Marrisnakov 05:50, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Aye. I'm not a fan, but our resident pyromaniac and bachelor Outcast is a voreaphile. He prefers swallowing to chewing, and detests snuff, so he's not too creepy. Nitty 05:53, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Vore isn't my thing per say although I do like the weird kinds like you would have seen in nitro's gallery not a fan of the dick girls he puts up there to piss people off though Marrisnakov 05:55, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I tend to be anti-bondage, but I'd do pretty much anything besides snuff for my lovely Bay. Nitty 05:57, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Bondage seems to be more of a straight thing than a "les" thing [[User:Marrisnakov|Marris]] 05:59, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Trying out a new signature? Here, take this, and paste it, and only it, in the Signature box. Marris Nitty 06:01, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Marris 06:03, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Sure. Back on our dirty little topic, I have no idea how a gay relationship works. I live in rural Wisconsin, which is about as white-Christian as you can get. Same-sex couples are lynched, and I would be burned at the stake if someone found out about the animals. Nitty 06:09, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Toys,tongue,fingers... fist.Regardless lipstick lesbians like myself (the anti-rosie) have to give as well as receive.I must retire for the night it is late. Marris 06:15, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I'll second that. I'm amazed that the night crowd didn't show up. I need to rest my tear ducts for when the aliens probe us tomorrow. Anyway, I know you'll fit in around here. After Zeta's hype wears off, We'll see about getting you into Eleventy somewhere... Nitty 06:17, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah,me and nitty will try and get you in somehow--SixDog (Talk) 07:55, 3 August 2009 (UTC)